Last Summer of Freedom
by kfv123
Summary: Naomily after episode 4x08. Naomi and Emily take a trip together before heading to Uni, and the gang finds out what really happens to Cook and Freddie.
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own skins in any way. **

Emily was sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing. She looked at the daunting empty suitcase and then at then at the clock on the bedside. They were leaving for Goa the next day and she hadn't a clue what to pack.

"Four in the morning, eh?" Emily said to herself, a little frustrated.

"Hrrrrmph," the beautiful girl sleeping in the room moaned. Emily froze trying not to wake Naomi. It had been a week into July and Naomi was feeling especially tired from all the love making. After Naomi's declaration of love in front of the gang, Emily realized Naomi was the one she wanted. It had been days since either had seen the world outside their bedroom.

Emily moved slowly across the bedroom, to see if she could sneak into bed and at least attempt to sleep. She took a step and walked straight into the corner of the bed frame.

"Fuck!"

Naomi jolted awake. "Ems!" she screamed.

"I'm alright, I'm alright," Emily tried to gather herself. "Ow," she said, cupping her breast.

"You landed on your tit, didn't you?"

Emily made a sad face and climbed into the bed.

"Does it look the same?"

Naomi cocked her head and squinted. "Yup, still tiny," Naomi said giving a cheeky smile.

"You're one to talk!"

"Oh, am I?"

Naomi gave her normal cocky smile. As Emily was about to come in for a passionate kiss, but Naomi backed away.

"Alright, goodnight." she said almost laughing.

"_Naomi!_"

"Yes, my sweet Emily?"

"You are _definitely_ not getting away that fast."

Emily grabbed Naomi's waste and climbed on top of her. Naomi turned to Emily and went in for the kiss this time.

"Oh, I thought you didn't want it?"

"_Emilyyyyy_," Naomi moaned.

Emily kissed down Naomi's body. She sucked her breast and grabbed her tight arse. Naomi shuddered. When she got to Naomi's thighs, she kissed her all over. Naomi arched her back, completely under Emily's control. Emily grabbed her and felt how wet she was. She placed Naomi's legs over her shoulders and began to lick Naomi's clit.

"Oh, Emily, Emily, Emily," Naomi moaned.

Naomi was close to coming and Emily prolonged it for as long as she could. She licked once more and heard Naomi scream out.

Emily climbed back up to Naomi and situated herself. She kissed her once more and sighed.

"I love you so much, Naomi."

Naomi grabbed Emily's tiny body and held her as close as she could.

"I know," she said, still gasping for air because of the orgasm. "But you still got tiny boobies."

Emily laughed. Soon she fell asleep, in the arms of the only person she cared about in the whole entire world. That definitely worked better than a sleeping pill, Emily thought to herself.

Emily woke up the next afternoon, dazed and confused. Naomi had already woken up an hour prior and was making a meal in the kitchen. Emily looked at her suitcase again; still empty.

Naomi had made a feasts of feasts for their going away party. The smell of curry in the kitchen was overwhelming. Emily walked down and gagged.

"How much curry did you make?" Emily inquired. There was enough curry for an army.

Naomi didn't even look up.

"I made some extra. You know, in case Cook and Freddie show up. You know how hungry Cook gets when he's drunk."

Emily made a sad face, but made sure Naomi couldn't see.

"Yeah, I remember," Emily tried to say without coughing up.

Emily knew Cook and Freddie were never coming back it had been weeks without them. The night of the shed party, Katie went inside the house to take a piss. She came back in shambled trying to figure out what she just saw. Much like Katie would, when she didn't understand what she saw, she ran into the shed and started crying. Everyone was either to drunk or high to give her attention until she screamed louder than she had screamed ever before.

"What the fuck is your problem, Katie?" Effy said, blowing out her spliff.

Katie pointed at Effy. "Your therapist. In the house. Blood. Dead."

After that point it was a blur of, "Why the fuck was he here?" and, "Who killed him?"

Then we asked the most important question of all: Where is Cook?

We left the shed after that. Nobody called the police, we just left.

Emily phased back to the present. She snuck up to Naomi and kissed her on the cheek. Naomi's eyes let out a tear, from the thoughts of what could've happened to Freddie and Cook.

"It'll be alright. Everything's going to be just fine." Emily said, trying to comfort her girlfriend.

**see next chapter what'll happen at the party :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**and we're back to see what happens at the party. i don't own skins in any way i'm just a fan.**

It wasn't long until Pandora and Thomas showed up, then Katie and JJ, then Effy. Naomi had invited Karen, more out of pity than friendship, but she had yet to arrive.

Emily looked around the room. First she looked at Pandora and Thomas, whispering sweet-nothings into each other's ear while Thomas donned a spliff between his fingers. Pandora was wearing neon pink legging with a flamboyant striped shirt. Jesus, was she always a spectacle to look at.

Then she looked at Katie. Her twin had always dressed to the tee, but even she was visibly affected after the fiasco a few weeks back. She was wearing jeans and a low cut tank top. Emily didn't even know Katie _owned_ a pair of trousers.

Katie was chatting with JJ. JJ had had around ten attacks of anxiety this week. Naomi, didn't like it, but Emily would head to JJ's house anytime he called to calm him down. Freddie and Cook's disappearances had easily affected him the most.

Effy was also chatting with Katie. Almost a little too much. Effy was being very talkative considering the fact that she was, well, _Effy_.

The bastard that was John Foster fucked up Effy so much. Naomi talked of when she went to visit Effy for advice how Effy just said to "forget everything and act like it never happened."

But life doesn't work like that.

Emily was scared for Effy. Emily was the only one coming to terms with what might've happened to Freddie and Cook. Everyone else was refusing to talk about what happened. Pandora and Thomas were too optimistic and love to mention such a thing. Katie was terrified to bring images of a dead and bloody John Foster back to her head. JJ was thinking about it, but too much and it was driving him crazy. Naomi was lying to herself, but Emily didn't have the heart to say.

And then there was Effy. Effy was Effy, and Effy was delusional. Emily knew it was a waste to try to understand how Effy thinks. She didn't even think Effy understood how Effy thought.

"Curry's ready, everyone!" shouted Naomi from the kitchen.

"Ah, yes, I love curry," replied JJ.

Everyone headed towards the kitchen except for Effy.

"Hey Ef," said Emily, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Hi, Ems, what's up?"

"Same old, same old," she said, looking back at Naomi and grinning. Effy gave her infamous half smile.

"Yeah, you've guys seemed…busy a lot of this week."

"Yeah, I guess. But how are you doing?" Emily changed the topic. "What are you planning for the summer?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking of taking up heroin. Or meth. We'll see as time passes."

Emily forced a giggle out. "Yeah, sounds like fun."

Emily opened her mouth and closed it again trying to find the right words.

"Spit it out, Emily," Effy finally said.

"I was wondering if you've heard from Cook. Or Freddie. Either one, really." Emily couldn't even look at Effy when she said it.

"No, I haven't," Effy said after a pause.

"Oh," Emily said.

Everyone had made their way back to the living room by now and was eating mountains upon mountains of curry. Emily made her way into the kitchen back to Naomi.

"Naoms, why don't you come and eat some of the delicious curry you made," Em said, hugging her from behind.

Emily noticed something was wrong. She had thought she was washing pans and pots, but Naomi was just standing there, shaking. Her phone was on the counter, open to voicemail. It was left by Karen. Naomi was crying and turned to Em.

"Naomi, what did Karen say?" Emily managed to articulate. Naomi just shook her head and buried her face into Emily's neck.

"No, no, no, no…" Naomi sobbed, until she couldn't say "no" anymore.

Emily picked up the phone and stared and the "select" button. She mustered up the courage and place it to her ear.

"Em, what's going on?" Katie said, coming into the kitchen and looking at Naomi.

Emily looked back at Katie, having heard the voicemail. She held Naomi tighter to quiet her sobs. Emily knew this night was going to be much longer than expected.

**and that's it for this chapter. make sure to follow the story to keep up with what happens.**


End file.
